Arthur Fischbach II
King Arthur Fischbach II (10 Jul 96-20 Aug 197) was the fourth King of Cartham, ruling from 107 until his death. He was the son of Arthur Fischbach I and Adelaide Howard, husband of Krea Fiennes, and father of Gregory. Arthur was the longest reigning of Cartham's kings, sitting on the throne for ninety years. Biography Early life Arthur was the only son of King Arthur Fischbach I and his wife, Lady Adelaide Howard. He was born in Year 96 at the Royal Castle. In Year 100, the Ambersight Elf Queen Tourmaline sieged Cartham City and took the throne for herself to avenge the murder of her mother, the beloved Queen Ianira. Cartham remained under Tourmaline's control for seven violent years before eleven-year-old Arthur engaged her in battle and defeated her. Reign Heralded as a hero of his people, Arthur became known as "Young Prince Arthur", even after he grew old. As he was only eleven years of age, his father and the Royal Council provided him with advice. Arthur intended to rectify his own shortcomings before he came of age and took the rule in his own hands. As such, Arthur began an intense training regimen: He spent every morning until midday in the castle yard training with a sword, shield, and any other weapon, sparring with Crownguards and occasionally knights or the High Captain. It was a brutal training regime, but Arthur's skill increased greatly within the year. Upon reaching the age of sixteen, Arthur reached the age of majority and began ruling in earnest. He immediately set to work on the council, dismissing several members, confirming the positions of some, and appointing others. Arthur next replaced many men who held lesser offices as well, and emptied the dungeons of Cartham City. While the new Royal Treasury proved able to halt the crown's debts enough for work on the reconstruction of the city to resume, it was not enough. Arthur had taxes placed on luxury and exotic goods, which would not impact the smallfolk and would not be oppressive to the high lords. Arthur predicted correctly that any lord who wished to flaunt his wealth and power to the outside world would still desire to purchase these goods, and thus pay the taxes he placed on them. Accordingly, the crown's revenue gradually increased. An additional tax, with a dual purpose, was also proclaimed: henceforth, any lord who wished to repair or expand his castle, or raise a new one, would pay a heavy tax based on the number of crenelations, which Arthur hoped would discourage them from building. Following his marriage to Krea Fiennes, whom he had been close to since childhood, the pair were seldom apart. Those who consulted with their king were received by the king with his queen beside him. Physical appearance At the age of eleven, he wore his hair loose, flowing about his shoulders. Early in his reign he grew a wispy beard and a mustache. By the time he had turned twenty-four, Arthur looked "every inch a king". He was a tall and handsome man who wore his hair in a thick braid that fell almost to his waist and his facial hair had grown out into a handsome full beard. At an older age, his beard had reached his waist. Even at an old age, Arthur stood unstooped. By the age of seventy, Arthur had grown thinner, almost gaunt. He looked wise and dignified even into his later years. Arthur moved with an easy grace. It was said that his smile could warm the heart of any maiden, and his frown could make a man's blood run cold. Near the end of his life, after outliving his peers, Arthur's strength and wits began to fail, leaving him often confined to his bed. His crown was a simple band of yellow gold ornamented with seven gems of different colors. Personality & traits Arthur was wise beyond his years. He was fair-spoken, open-handed, and as chivalrous as he was courageous. Arthur was decisive in both thought and deed, and always sought the most peaceable ends. In times of issue, instead of brooding on the issues, Arthur would shrug off his sorrows and plunge himself into his work. He never acted without thinking, and did not trust in chance. Nor did Arthur like to make outright threats, but had other ways of making his disapproval known. He was very skilled in making veiled threats. Even by the age of fourteen, Arthur refused to allow the Royal Council to rule in his name during his regency, and would involve himself in many of the issues the council faced. He was never shy about letting his voice be heard. Nor was he a man who wasted time with reproaches, recriminations, or appeals. Arthur was a gifted rider. By the time he was eleven years old, Arthur was already skilled with the lance and longbow. Following a rigorous training regime, he became skilled at arms as well. Arthur was known for his love of travel, and made many royal progresses. He had always been close to Krea Fiennes, who would become his wife, even as a child, and always maintained a strong affection and regard for her. Etymology The meaning of Arthur is unknown. It may be derived from the Celtic elements "artos", meaning "bear" combined with "viros", meaning "man", or "rigos", meaning "king". Alternatively, it could be related to the obscure Roman family name "Artorius". Fischbach is a habitional name from a place called Fischbach, or a topographic name for someone living by a stream, "bach", noted for its fish "visch". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Widowed Individuals Category:1st century births Category:2nd century deaths Category:House Fischbach